If Forever
by SylverGyrl
Summary: FINISHED! Ron finds out about Harry and Ginny's secret relationship and has a fit. Draco decides to take advantage of the mess using Hermione, but ends up finding what his heart's always been missing. Hermione. But does the rest of Hogwarts agree?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so bare with me. Please R&R. All comments will be appreciated.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger, 7th tear and Head Girl at Hogwarts, stepped into the Gryffindor common room quite late that night. As Head Girl she'd been allowed to stay in the library to study way past bedtime. She'd been hoping to find an empty common room so she could just creep off to bed and collapse. She wasn't so lucky.  
Harry and Ginny were quite involved when she walked in. His hand held her head, his fingers entangled in her fiery hair. His other arm was around her waist holding her tightly against him. Ginny had her arms around his neck, her fingers playing slowly with the hair at his nape. They were locked in a deep, slow, thoughtfully kiss. One that showed how much experience they each had, but not with each other. It was a learning kiss.  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped. "I... I didn't know... I was just... I'm really sorry..." she rambled and stuttered feebly.  
They both jumped startled and looked up in confusion. Harry's dazed expression quickly became one of annoyance. Ginny's face brightened to a hot pink and she jumped out of Harry's arms quickly. Harry's glare softened into a small, understanding smile at Ginny's innocent embarrassment.  
"Really," Hermione pleaded. "I'll just go to bed," she went to quickly cross the room.  
"Don't tell Ron!" Ginny cried before she reached her room. "You won't... right?"  
"Of course not," Hermione promised. "But I do think you should go to bed before someone wakes up."  
They both nodded as she went to her room, which was attached to the common room. She sighed wearily while undressing. Hermione got into her pajamas, washed her face in the bathroom, and collapsed into bed just as she'd intended to do in the first place. Seeing Harry and Ginny making out didn't bother her at all. Knowing that 2 of her closest friends could share such intimacy, to see such caring amid such hard, frightening times made her feel good inside. "What if Ron found out?" never crossed her mind as she drifted to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (Gonna try with the wittiness ^_^.) I don't own Harry Potter? Or any of it's characters? Seriously? Wow, darn. (Lame I know ^_^".)  
  
Author's note: Thanks a lot for reviewing. I've only gotten 2 so far, but that's enough for me.  
  
Chapter 2  
"Get away from her!" Ron screamed. "Get away from my sister!"  
Severel sleepy Gryffindors came down from their dorms to see what the commotion was all about. Sleepy faces instantly jerked to complete awareness as all eyes took in a shirtless Harry and Ginny clutching her robes around her nearly bare top except for her bra. Ron was glaring at Harry just seething rage. His ears were as red as his hair. Hermione came out hurriedly throwing a robe over her own scarcely covering night clothes. She knew exactly what had happened the moment she heard Ron shouting.  
"Ron, before you wake the whole school -"  
"Look at him, Hermione!" Ron had Ginny in his arms by now, dragging her away from Harry. "How could you, Harry! How could you take advantage of her like this? You're my best friend. I trusted you."  
"Ron, you know I would've stopped -"  
"You say that, Ron pushed Ginny to her dorm stairs. "Somehow I don't believe you."  
Ginny looked over her shoulder at Harry with wide, pleading eyes. Harry could only sigh as he gazed back at her. Very gently Ron nudged her on. Hermione shewed everyone else back to their dorms. Finally, it was just her, Harry, and Ron.  
"Ron, you're overreacting," Harry said.  
"Hermione will agree with me," Ron said confidently.  
"Look, you both have your own opinions," Hermione rubbed her temple. "Ron, I see nothing wrong with Harry and Ginny going out -"  
"Going out is fine!" Ron's ears bagan to brighten again. "It's finding him taking her clothes off that I won't stand for!"  
"Yes," Hermione sighed heavily. "Harry, it shouldn't have gotten that far. When I came in earlier - "  
"You saw them?" Ron shrieked. "And you didn't tell me?"  
"It's not your business," Harry growled. "And I would've stopped if she'd asked me to."  
"But what if she didn't ask you to?" Ron snarled right back.  
They argued for what seeme dlike hours, each trying to get Hermione to take his side. Really, Hermione thought Ron was overreacting, but she too felt that Harry shouldn't have let it get that far. Finally, with a defeated sigh, she threw her hands up to silence them.  
"Go to bed," she said wearily. "Just... go to bed."  
Ron flopped onto the couch and Harry grudgingly went up to his dorm. Hermione retreated to her room and curled up tight in amid the fluffy pillows and thick blankets. She gazed out at the clear, moonless, star- filled night beyond the window. It was strange to thin kthat only hours before her mind had been that clear, that calm. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, but I do own this story.  
  
Chapter 3  
The following morning wasn't any better. Ron and Harry coldly ignored each other. Ginny was absolutely distraught and spent most the day in the bathroom crying. Hermione was approached many times throughout the day be both Ron and Harry. Harry came to say what an overactive git Ron was and how Hermione shouldn't take his side bcause it was just stupid. Ron always came fuming and demanding that Hermione see it his way and his was only. Many other people asked her about what happened. She quickly grew weary of retelling the little bit of the story she could without further ruining Ginny's reputation.  
By lunch she was exhausted, annoyed, and constantly looking over her shoulder to see if anyone else was coming to interogate her or if Ron or Harry were back to rage and complain some more. She ate quickly and then hurried to the library, her haven. She'd just gotten situated in a nice, big, cushiony chair in a dim corner when she saw Ron storming in. Before he could see her, she jumped up, grabbed her things, and shot down an isle. While hurriedly stuffing her things in her bag, she collided with what seemed like a brick wall. She dropped everything. Hermione then looked up into the smirking face of the last person she wanted to see right then.  
"Hello, mudblood," Draco drawled.  
"I really haven't the time, Malfoy," Hermione began collecting her things quickly.  
"But maybe I have," Draco idly picked up one of her books.  
"Hermione?" came Ron's voice. "I know you're in here."  
"I've heard things, Granger," Draco absently flipped through the book's pages. "Are the inseperables really split up because of the little Weasly slut?"  
"She is not a slut," Hermione growled.  
"Ahhh it's true then," Draco grinned evily.  
"Hermione!" Ron was drawing closer.  
"Now how could I ruin Weasly's day any more?" Draco slowly tapped his jaw still holding her book. "Oh I know!"  
Dropping the book, Draco grabbed her and jerked to him. He attacked her lips viciously. Just then, Ron rounded the corner and stopped. His eyes got wide as he took in the scene. Hermione gasped in shock and, at first much to her displeasire, allowed his tongue entrance. His arms clamped around her and his tongue saught out hers, demanding a duel. She struggled, but only for a moment. After a few angry seconds, Draco's intruding kiss seemed much less rude and much more hot. What began as a battled progressed to a war, but of a different kind. She fel his grip loosening and his ahnds shifting to cradle her rather than hold her prisoner. She leaned into him, clutching the collar of his robes in her fists and relishing in the clashing of their lips and tongues.  
Draco's mind was a hurricane. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this beyond the horrified look on Weasly's face, of which he hadn't even looked at. Yet somehow, the kiss he'd meant to be brutal and savage was slowing to a kind of... of... he couldn't even name what it was. The lips he'd planned to bite he was now carressing and accepting carresses from as well. This wasn't right, not at all. But yet it was. He loved the feeling, reveled in it. Letting and backing away never reached his thoughts.  
"Hermione!" Ron's shocked, angry, but mostly hurt voice jerked them both back to reality. "Is everyone snogging madly but me?"  
"Ron!" Hermione jumped a good 3 feet away from Draco. "I-it's not what you think!"  
"I think it is," Ron spat. "Both my best friends have betrayed me."  
"No, Ron, it's not like that!" Hermione was near tears. "Ron, please!" but he was gone.  
Draco stood there stupidly for a moment. Hermione's dark eyes shimmered with angry tears. She snatched up her book and bag and stormed out of the library. Draco soon recovered and masked his face with the usual scowl. He too left the library mentally swearing to never use Hermione Granger against Weasly ever again. He proceeded to his next class trying to erase the visions of Hermione still lingering and the feelings that accompanied it. Draco prayed that neither Weasly nor that filthy mud... that Gran... he sighed his thoughts softening, or that Hermione would tell anyone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but I do own this story and any new characters I add to it.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks everybody for reviewing. I really didn't think this fic would do very good being my first one. I'm glad you all like it ^_^.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione lay awake late at night alone in her room. It had been 2 days since her encounter with Draco Malfoy. As far as she knew, no one knew about it but Ron, Draco, and herself. No one had stopped her i nthe hall to call her a slut so she was pretty sure no one else knew. Ron had ignored her, Harry, and Ginny altogether. For the past 2 days, Hermione had found herself alone most of the time.  
Any other time that would've been just fine. Right now it only gave her more time to think about the incident 2 days prior. She had come to terms with how enjoyable the kiss was excluding the beginning and the end. That really wasn't what troubled her. It was how on earth it had ever become enjoyable that she wondered about. It was obvious that he'd meant it to be brutal and only for show. She was sure that the only reaction Draco had wanted and planned to get was Ron's. But it had become more...  
War was the word in her mind, but a different kind than had raged between them for the past 7 years. Not on of strength, wit, or even wills. Could she even name it? Describe it at all? Hermione sighed once again looking to window for consolance. The lazy snowfall outside again contrasted with calm her raging mind. Finally, Hermione rose from bed, pulled on her robe, stepped into her slippers, and went to the common room. From there she went out into the hall.  
She didn't even worry about Filch. Her never bothered her because even when out late she enver caused trouble. Hermione walked down the dark, silent hall, made a few turns, and stopped at the potrait leading to the Ravenclaw tower. She roused the gaurding painting, gave him the password which was given to her by who she was going to see, and proceeded inside. Cho Chang sat in a chiar before the fire surrounded by books. She glanced up, startled, and looked to Hermione confused. Most the Ravenclaws were used to seeing Hermione in the common room, but not so late at night.  
"Where's Zane?" Hermione asked.  
"In bed," Cho replied. "Why are you out so late?"  
"Is he alone?"  
"Amazingly, yes. Why are you out so late?" Cho repeated.  
"I need to talk to him."  
Cho shrugged and waved her to Zane Martin's Head Boy room. Hermione stepped to the door and stopped for a moment. She'd never been in his room before. She and Zane had grown close having to work together being Head Boy and Girl. She'd gone to him in many times of need, but their meetings had always been at lunch or breaks. They's gone to Hogsmead together many times. Yet somehow going into his room to talk seemed way different. It wasn't even the alone part of it. They'd been alone before in the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw common rooms or even at a table in the 3 Broomsticks. It was the "his room" and the "late at night" that made her hesitate.  
"Don't knock," Cho said not looking up from her books. "He won't hear you."  
After taking a few deep breaths, Hermione opened the door and stepped in. She shut the door behind her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden dark. She saw him sprawled in the middled of the bed with the covers about his twisted about his waist. Hermione smiled a little. She moved to the side of his bed and debated for a second on how to wake him. Jerking away the covers always worked for Ron, but she wasn't sure if Zane had anything on beneath his covers. A good shout would always bring Harry up, but she didn't want to wake anyone else. She settled with a little shake.  
"Zane," she said softly.  
"Hmm... Huh? Hermione?" Zane sat up sleepy and now confused. "Lord, girl, what time is it?"  
"It's probably around 2 a.m.," Hermione said. "I... I need to talk to you."  
"Must be urgent," Zane yawned running his fingers through his dark hair which stuck out in every way.  
"Well... not really," Hermione sat on the edge of his bed.  
Zane looked very hard at her. He was very aware of how nervous she was, and it was very obvious to him why. Zane knew how shy Hermione was about things like this, being alone in a boy's room late at night. She'd never had a boyfriend, though she could have easily had many. He was a guy himself, he saw how pretty she was with her long, full hair, bushy as it was, soft, ungaurded eyes, and easy smile. His opinion was that every guy in Hogwarts was lucky that Hermione Granger wasn't even aware of her appeal let alone aware of how to use it. He was wide awake by now.  
"So what's up?" he asked.  
"I... I did something," Hermione wrung her hands not looking at him. "I... someone kissed me in front of Ron that we don't like - "  
"Draco you mean," Zane filled in for her and Hermione flinched.  
"Yes," she went on slowly, carefully. "And I kissed him back."  
"And now Ron won't speak to you?"  
"Yes, but that's not the problem," she sighed. "The kiss... It wasn't supposed to go how it did. He... he meant to hurt me, to scare me and make Ron mad. But... it changed and... and I... I..." she couldn't go on.  
"You liked it?" Zane said with a gentle smile. "Hermione, it's ok," he ducked his head to look into her eyes. "It is."  
"But it's not!" Hermione wailed. "Draco's horrible! We've hated him since we were 1st years!" the tears finally came. "He's evil! His father's a death eater!"  
"But he's now," Zane caught her shoulders. "Did you ever think that maybe all his being evil is just an act? A way to look tough? Have you ever even thought about how awful it might be to live in a world like his? Maybe he just needs a chance to show someone who he really is."  
Hermione wiped her eyes nodding slight. Zane opened his arms to her with a soft smile. She leaned hesitantly into his embrace, but was glad she did the moment his strong arms came around her. A chance... Yes, she'd give Draco a chance. But he'd have to come to her for that chance. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Apparently I'm not very good at being witty, so I'll just stick to the ordinary stuff. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own this story though and any characters I add.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all the support. I'm so glad that you all like this story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A week had gone by, and Draco had avoided the library and every hall that would put him past Gryffindor tower at all cost. He'd seen her in the few classes he had with her and had drastically avoided any contact. Truth was, he was badly shaken. He'd never felt as much in his whole life than he had in that one moment. He'd never felt so confused about anything. One part of him was angry, furious that he could let himself go like that. The other half couldn't wait to corner the little know-it-all in a dark, empty classroom and show her how little she really did know. It was this feeling that was strongest.  
Now he was in the library scanning the giant room for the slightest glimpse of bushy brown hair. He actually did have some books he needed to check out. Draco gathered said books as quickly as possible, checked them out, and stowed them in his bag. Then he saw her, but not before she saw him. It was her stare that drew him to turn around. Their eyes met, cold ice to deep ocean. Draco didn't know he could walk that fast, but he had her by the arm pulling her toward a room before she could gasp. He glanced in, found it empty, and pushed her in locking the door behind them.  
"Draco," he cut her off by attacking her lips.  
Hermione really hadn't meant to say that much. Just a little bit of nonsence like "are you sure?". Apparently he was. He was demanding a response from her with the persistant delving and swiping of his tongue and the hard roaming of his hands over her back and waist. His fingers curled in her hair and cradled her neck. He was searching for something. The realization startled her and she jerked back.  
Draco met his gaze to her startled blue eyes and knew instantly that she was reading him. No... No he couldn't let her in. But he wanted all that feeling back, every bit of it. He needed it.  
"Don't say anything," he didn't even recognize his voice it was so heavy with pleading emotion.  
Hermione gazed deep into his crystaline blue eyes. Once she'd only seen icy indifference, cold, evil hatred there. Perhaps if she'd looked a little harder, she'd have seen the emptiness that fueled it. She didn't say anything, and not only because had no idea of what to say. But because knew that there were no words, nothing that would ever make it easier for him to let go, to show himself to her. So she raised her hand in the gentlest of ways and pished a tress of blonde bangs from her eyes. He closed his eyes as she trailed her fingertips over his cheek and across his jaw.  
The kiss that followed was much gentler than the others. Draco drew her close agaisnt him, burying on hand in her thick hair and clasping the other about her waist. Her arms came around his neck and she opened herself to him. She understood, somehow she knew. Draco felt complete, more than he ever had with anyone else. This is the feeling he needed, the only only she could give him. For him, the world stopped just for that moment. Nothing else mattered to him but the wonderful feeling in his heart and the beautiful girl in his arms. Voldermort could have destroyed the school, satan could have unleashed hell, God could have blown up the world and them with it and he'd have never known. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters but I do own any additional characters that I add and I do own this story.  
  
Author's Note: I have a feeling that a lot of people have noticed my little error in chapter 4. Cho Chang is a year ahead of the trio and Draco and all them so she should not appear when they're 7th years. Sorry everyone, my brain totally lapsed and I will fix this as soon as possible. Thank you ZagZig722 for pointing this out to me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
People were starting to talk, and no one was happy with the subject. For the past week, Draco and Hermione had grequently snuck away together and be gone until lights out. They tried to keep it secret, but someone always saw. This information only made Ron angrier. He continued even more fiercely to ignore Hermione, Harry, and even Ginny, as well as anyone who sided with them about Harry and Ginny's relationship. As for the rumors about Draco and Hermione, no one had been brave enough to openly torture them. Zane had made sure of that.  
"There's a big difference between making out and having sex," Hermione heard him snarling at a little 1st year Ravenclaw girl. "Don't go spreading things.:  
The girl wilted in complete adoration and apologized profoundly before bounding off to a bunch of giggling girls not far away. No doubt she bragged all day on being spoken to, even so harshly, by Zane Martin. Hermione's soft giggle caught his attention.  
"You don't have a thing to laugh about," Zane glared at her. "I've been defending you all week."  
"And I appreciate it very much," Hermione smiled.  
"So are you and Draco official now?" Zane asked on a softer note.  
To this he only recieved a shrug as they began walking to the Quidditch field where Slytherin and Hufflepuff were about to play. As they seperated to go to their own stands, Hermione was grabbed from behind and jerked to the shadows. As she whirled around Hermione laughed softly into the expected kiss she recieved.  
"Being rather public aren't we?" she asked quietly as Draco pulled away.  
"Mmm..." Draco nuzzled her neck. "I need luck."  
Hermione giggled and kissed him again. As Draco walked away, there was a sinking, sick feeling in his stomach. Was she embarrassed to be seen with him? He mounted his brrom and flew out with his team. They lined up with Hufflepuff, and though Draco tried to concentrate, his mind wasn't on the snitch. He looked over to the Gryffindor stand where she sat by Hagrid. She was cheering. Draco flew slightly closer until he could hear her.  
"Go Hufflepuff!" she cried clapping.  
Draco's heart lurched sickly. She was embarrassed. She didn't want people to know about them. He'd thought all the sneaking away was for privacy, but now he knew it was how she hid them. Anger whelled up inside him. He didn't hear Madaam Hooch blow her whistle or see her toss up the quaffle. He was seriously considering putting some awful hex on that wretched little mudblood when something else vaguely caught his attention. Something speeding straight at him.  
"Draco! Look out!" a familiar voice screamed.  
He didn't feel the pain as much as he heard the thud, and then he was falling for a long time. When he hit the ground he felt her shoulder pop or... crack or something along those lines. With the impact of his body to the ground came the jolt of realization that he was in dire pain. His head ached all the way in his stomach that felt thick and churning inside and pain shot up his shoulder like quick shocks of electricity. People swarmed around him, and all their faces were blurred, all thir voices muffled. He thought he heard someone say they caught the snitch. Someone with a lot of hair was leaning over him. Hermione? No... no, she was wouldn't want to reveal herself. But the voice... A tender hand shakily touched his cheek and he knew. Blackness overtook him then. All the movement, the voices, and the pain faded away. But the hollow, lonely darkness that was left, one he'd lived in for so long, one he'd finally found the slightly bit of light in, was what awaited him in unconciousness. But she had come, she had come to him. For that, he would endure all the pain, every hurt of his whole life all over again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but I do own this story and any characters I add to it.  
  
Author's Note: I'm really surprised by the support everyone's showing me, and I'm really greatful. Sappy as it may sound, it means a lot to me to get those good reviews.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermione say beside Draco's bed in the hospital wing. She held his limp hand in both of hers waiting for him to wake up. Her thumb absently traced a path along his palm. He'd been looking right at her when the bludger hit him. He'd looked so... destroyed, like he'd just realized something horrible that tore apart the entire meaning of his life and yet he knew it was true. Hermione didn't even want to think that she might have somehow caused that look of pain. Hermione looked up hearing footsteps and found herself staring right into the pain-filled eyes of Ron, and she knew then that yes, she could be the reason for such despair.  
He didn't say anything as he walked to her side. Ron stared down at Draco, hating him with every bit of fiber in his body. It radiated off of him, and Hermione shuddered.  
"Kill me now, Hermione," Ron said suddenly, his voice a harsh whisper. "Put me out of my misery."  
"My happiness is your misery?" Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes.  
"You're happy with him?" Ron scoffed. "He's using you, Hermione. For what, God, please don't tell me but he is. Me? Me I really care about you."  
"Ron, you're my best friend -"  
"No, Hermione, not "best friend". I love you," finally he looked at her. "So it's not just you anymore. When someone loves you it changes everything. I love Ginny and she loves Harry and Harry loves her. We've talked about it. That, love, I can deal with and ignore or at the most accept."  
There was a long silence and Hermione had to look away. She fought back the tears knowing it was no time to cry. She wiped her eyes and looked back to him. Defiance mixed with agony swam in the tears that her sapphire eyes glistened with.  
"I love him, Ron, and he loves me," she whispered. "And I love you. You're my best friend, you've always been there and I thank you. But I love Draco."  
"But what about everyone else?" Ron cried. "If your parents hate him, and they will, then you can't be with him! If his parents hate you, and they already do, same thing! If everyone hates you, and they will, you'll be miserable! If -"  
"That's "if", Ron," Hermione said gently. "If could be tomorrow or forever away and it may not be at all. I've spent my whole life worrying on what everyone else thought. I've thought of you and Harry when I take extra good notes, and of Ginny when I didn't say anything about liking Harry that short time that I did. The rest of the world can wait for a little while, Ron, because right now is for me and Draco. If forever away it all goes to hell then that's if forever. This is now."  
Ron looked hard at her for a long moment as if trying to decide if she'd been brainwashed or if she actually meant what she said. Then, he gave a short nod of digust, turned and walked away. Hermoine layed her head in the blankets against Draco's side and cried silently. Once upon a time she'd thought love always had a happy ending. But now she knew the truth, and she wondered if she was strong enough to lose everything for only one. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters but I do own this story and any characters I add to it.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was late that night when Draco finally woke. Madame Pomphrey's magic had worked well. Whatever concussion and so forth that he'd had were long gone. He felt something against his side, and when he looked, there she was. She slept with her head laying on her arms resting beside him on the bed. Draco gently threaded his fingers through her silky hair and caressed her cheek softly with his fingertips. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up into his. Draco felt his lips curve in a warm smile. When had he started smiling so much?  
"You're awake," she stated obviously. "Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"  
"I'm fine," he promised as she moved her chair closer to the top of the bed. "How long have you been here?"  
"The whole time," she drew his hand back to her face and pressed it against her cheek,  
Draco was touched by this. She was hurting, he could feel it, and she sought comfort in his touch. Houw could he have doubted her? He stroked her cheek with his thumb and whatched her close her eyes against the tears. Her lips parted to take in a shaky breath.  
"Tell me you love me," she breathed. "Please, Draco, lie to me if you have to. I fell like such a fool, a simpering, love-struck idiot giving my entire world away for something I can never have. Tell me you still want what's left, because it's only me," the tears escaped and made slow paths down her cheeks.  
He regarded her closely wondering if he should be hurt or amused at her fears. But then Draco saw the desperation in her sapphire eyes as the lids came up to reveal there. She'd given away her entire world? Weasley. The git had been upset with her for weeks now. He must've finally said something, and Hermione had said the wrong thing back. Now she was alone because wtih Weasley no doubt went Potter and the little slut, especially if the argument had anything to do with himself. She was alone and vulnerable, and that was something he knew everything about but she knew absolutely nothing. Hermione Granger had all the answers to every question, she had the great Harry Potter at her side in every battle, she was admired, if not secretly, by all. Now she'd finally come to something she couldn't understand, and she was facing it alone. Well, almost alone.  
"I wouldn't be lying," he sat all the way up leaning close to her. "I love you, Hermione Granger, with all my black Slytherin heart."  
"You're not like the other Slytherins," she wiped her eyes.  
Draco pulled her up onto the bed beside him, drawing her very close. Hermione looked up at him shyly, and he pointedly ignored their surroundings and stubbornly forgot that they sat on a bed together with only one candle alight beside them. He kissed her softly. On his lips Hermione tasted his promise, the one he was not yet ready to voice. The one that assured her love and safety for the rest of her life, because she had to be with him or life wasn't worth it. His tongue whispered of a forever together that she hungered for. Draco cradled her, supported her lovingly as she sank comfortably in his arms, in his promise. Even after the ksis ended they sat that way in considerate silence for a long while.  
"Before the bludger hit you," Hermione said, quietly timid. "What was wrong?"  
"Nothing that matters now," he assured her bending his head to nuzzle her jaw. "What did Weasley say?"  
"Everything to destroy my world," she looked up at him. "But not my life."  
Draco kissed her again, loving her even more. He wouldn't let her hurt, he'd fix it. He didn't know how, but he would. Hermioned sighed in his arms and he felt her weariness as she melted against him. He sent her to bed after another long kiss. She lef thim reluctantly, but inside her hope flared. Maybe it was worth it. Maybe she was strong enough. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but I do own this story and any characters I add to it.  
  
Author's Note: I'm really thrilled at all the response I've gotten from this fic. I've got this chapter and 1 more to go and then it'll be done. I know I haven't fixed the Cho thing yet ., but I'm getting to it I swear. On with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hermione, Draco, Zane, Ginny, and a grudging Harry sat at a table in the 3 Broomsticks. Hermione and Draco had been going out as Zane put it "officially" for about a month. Slowly but surely, most everyone was getting used to the idea. After all, it was an alliance of houses that they'd been waiting hundreds of years for. Of course Slytherin refused to even acknowledge Draco's existance anymore beyond tormenting him, but that just really didn't bother him. Ginny and Zane were the first to Hermione's side to offer her support. Ginny had first come alone and been every bit apprehensive about being any kind of civil around Draco Malfoy, but with effort they'd both come to an agreement that the other wasn't so bad, maybe even kind of nice. Ginny insisted that she drag Harry into the mix of the small group this Hogsmede trip.  
"Have you talked to your parents about... us?" Draco asked Hermione hesitantly.  
"I wrote them a letter about it," she nodded while sipping her butter beer. "I've yet to get a reply, but I'm sure they'll understand. Mother has been hoarding at me for the past few years not to judge you so harshly anyway. What your family?"  
"I haven't got the guts up yet," Draco replied looking down at his untouched drink. "Father's going to be so furious... I wouldn't be surprised if I got disowned. Not that that'd be so awful -"  
"Don't talk like that, Draco," Ginny interupted passionately. "Even if he doesn't understand, you still have all of us. You can spend your entire summer with us and never have to go home."  
"Oh still how naive you are," Harry murmered.  
"Harry, don't be this way," Ginny pleaded.  
"I'm here aren't I? I'm sitting across from him and not killing him," Harry glared at her. "Don't ask much more of me, Gin, it won't end well."  
Ginny nodded just slightly as she badly hid her trembling lower lip. She gave just the slightest sniffle for affect and Harry sighed putting his butter beer down with a guilty look. He slid his arm around her shoulders drawing her against his side and kissed her hair apologetically. Ginny winked at the others from under his chin. Draco tried to hide his grateful smile. He didn't know how he could have ever thought the sweet redhead a slut. Young as she was, though not much younger than them he kept reminding himself, she seemed far wiser than her years. Hermione's hand crept into his under the table and their fingers laced. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles idly.  
"Hope you don't feel left out, Zane," he smiled at Zane, though he was half serious. Even he knew it was drastically uncharacteristic for Zane to be in Hogsmede alone.  
"Ahh I seem to be finding the usual ton rather boring lately," Zane stretched lacing his fingers behind his head.  
"Are you sick?" Hermione looked a little worried behind her playful comment.  
"No," Zane shrugged. "Just bored."  
"With women?" Harry quirked a brow. "Going the other way then?" he teased.  
"I've been in the middle for quite a time, Potter," Zane grinned nodding to someone across the room. "Speaking of which, there's my release from boredom," he said standing. "Have a nice time, kids, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
"Means we can do anything," Hermione translated as he walked away to meet someone at the door and then leave.  
Harry smiled a little taking a drink. He found it strange how comfortable he was quickly getting. Draco was being very... civil. No, that was too formal a word. He was being very comfortable, very... casual. The way he traced his thumb over Hermione's knuckles entirely absently, like it was just natural to be touching her. How he spoke to Ginny, ever polite and respectful, but joking still. Like a new aquintance testing his ground. Harry even noticed him making small attempts to draw him into the conversation. Harry obliged a little with occassional comments such as the one he'd made to Zane. All the while though he searched the Slytherin's face for some hint of a lie, of some evil plot. But what he found blew him completely away.  
Draco's crystal eyes, once dead and bitter, now shimmered alive. There was a new glow about him, a radiating hope as if he'd been a dying man given a second chance. And perhaps that's exactly what he was. Harry played absently with Ginny's flaming hair as he watched Draco. Draco laughed, and it wasn't a hollow bark anymore. It was warm and catching, and Harry found himself smiling and nodding as well. Hermione was so happy too. How could Harry deny her that happiness? He knew she was beautiful. He had eyes. And being her friend for the past 7 years, he knew the wonderful person she was. Yet never had he seen her smile so brightly, laugh so willingly. He'd never known her eyes could light up like that. Harry curled his fingers in Ginny's hair and drew her head over to kiss her temple.  
"Alright, Gin, they have my approval," he whispered just loud enough for the 2 across the table to hear.  
There was a little pause. Draco unabashedly stared his mouth open just a bit and Harry laughed. Hermione looked closely at him though, searching his face.  
"Thanks, Harry," she said softly. "It means a lot."  
"Well, not to dampen the moment, but Ron still hates all of us," Harry sighed. "And the big challenge is still to come. Your father, Draco, is going to do everything in his power to destroy what you have. You know that right?" at Draco's weak nod he continued. "And no one can protect you. Like hell am I going to get mixed up with Lucious Malfoy and hell can just try to freeze over before I let Ginny or Hermione either. We clear?"  
"I wouldn't let them either you know," Draco replied.  
The 2 men regarded each other silently for a moment. Something, some purely male thing, must have gone on between them in that short time for they both gave a single nod and went back to some other conversation about Quidditch. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged with gleeful smiles as they listened and commented as well. To anyone who didn't know them the were the best of friends. 2 guys, each with an arm around a lovely girl. Occassional whispers and kisses on the side earning them giggles and blushes. But everyone that did know them was watching with intensity as the king of the Slytherins sat not at all alone amid 3 of his once most hated Gryffindors. In their eyes, hell already had frozen over. And that meant that maybe, just maybe, the world had a chance against Voldermort. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, but my own twisted thoughts and this story and any characters I choose to add to it. This being the last chapter, there are no more of those. Zane is alone.  
  
Zane: Oh right. *snorts* Me, alone. As if. So you said yourself in chapter.... 4?  
  
Me: Cho said that, well... she implied it. And Draco thought it in chapter 9. Ah! I still haven't fixed the Cho thing .. Sorry all, slipped my mind. Anyway though, yeah, last chapter. I send a special thanks out to Jocelyn Padoga and Sexy Jess for their encouragement and enthusiasm about my writing. Also, to all my reviewers, thanks much and I'm glad you like my fic. On with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Draco stood before the train, before the last time he'd ever ride it, and felt a pang of regret. He'd wasted so many years hating this train, this school, these people. He'd wasted so much of his life being a Malfoy instead of being Draco. People swarmed past him, some even waving to him with friendly smiles. Oh how things had changed. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned slightly meeting the greens eyes Harry. "Are you ready?" the dark-haired boy asked. "Are you?" Draco replied. "Your father will be waiting for you," Harry reminded him solemnly. "We are out of school now. You could just leave home." "Father won't be waiting for me," Draco headed onto the train, Harry close behind. "There'll be an empty car there for me with a banishing letter cursing my existence. And then an envelope hidden somewhere with some money in it from my mother." "He really disowned you?" Harry looked amazed as they found an empty compartment. "No not really, but until I "cease my senseless meddling with that mudblood" he refuses to see me," Draco shrugged flopping down in a seat. "You don't seem bothered," Harry said cautiously. Draco just shrugged and Harry took the cue to leave. Draco sat alone in the compartment for a while just thinking about everything. He'd waited years for this day, the day he got to strike out on his own. Now that it was finally here, he finally realized that he was nowhere near ready. Really, he was scared as hell. But he had forever right? Forever to think about the rest of his life. But even if he didn't. If forever didn't want to wait for him, then he still had Hermione right now right? And that's all he needed, right now. He thought some about his family, and how his mother would now be defensless against the onslaughts of his father. He did regret that. He'd write her though, keep in touch with her. The train began moving and his thoughts wondered some more. He didn't notice the slight figure in jeans and a T-shirt that crept in and shut the door. Not until she slid into his lap and ran her tongue across his jaw. "So are you taking the job as an auror with Harry?" Hermione grinned at him. "Not right off I don't think," Draco replied kissing her chastley. "Will you?" "No," Hermione shook her head. "So... what about your father? He sort of... disowned you right?" "Sort of," Draco sighed. "I've already had mom rent an apartment for me in the muggle world," Hermione persisted. "You could stay with me you know." "I won't be far, love," he promised softly. There was a little pause, a small silence in which they just gazed at each other. What was it about her that felt so right? About having her so near in his arms? "It's never going to be the same, is it?" Hermione whispered. "What won't?" his brow furrowed. "Anything," she said. "Ron, me, Harry, Ginny, you -" "Us," he finished for her. "No it won't. Not ever. But we have forever to work it all out." "But what if we don't," a slight panic crept into her voice. "What if your father does more than just disown you? He could really hurt someone, Draco. My... my mom or dad... What if... if we - this relationship - doesn't work out at all. If -" "If, Hermione," he stopped. "That's if. If forever away it all goes to hell -" "Stop," she whispered and he looked at her curiously. "I said the exact same thing to Ron when you were knocked out by that bludger." Draco smiled and kissed her lips. Hermione sighed into his mouth and accepted the assurance the warmth of his lips brought her. She wasn't ready and neither was he, not the for the "world beyond Hogwarts". But they had each other, and they always would. If forever didn't matter, not right then. The rest of the world was at their fingertips, but right then all they wanted was each other. Even if they didn't have forever. The train could crash right then and they'd both die, it didn't matter. All forever was, was an assurance of becoming what you were always meant to be, what you would have been anyway. They were meant to fall in love, and they would have even if it wasn't then, tommorrow, or in some other life. If forever never came, they still had each other. If the rest of the world didn't like it, it didn't matter. A mudblood and pureblood, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. It was going to be ok, it was going to work out, because forever didn't matter, and neither did anyone else.  
THE END 


End file.
